The purpose of this Core is to provide a range of histological services for the proposed projects. The majority of services offered will include immunohistochemical, in situ hybridization and neuropathological methods, and may involve the entire range of procedures, from tissue preparation to data analysis and documentation, utilized by these approaches. In each case, the Core Director will supervise the conduct of the necessary experiments, and will assist the Project Directors in the interpretation of the findings.